


in black ink my love

by rlb190



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood, Brooklyn, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glittery Magnus, Gore, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Malec, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Psychological Torture, Seelie Court, So much angst, Violence, Worried Magnus Bane, they were made for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlb190/pseuds/rlb190
Summary: After the Accords are broken, the demon Azazel escapes from the Hell dimension and has a bone to pick with one Alexander Lightwood. When Isabelle comes to Magnus to help, he knows that he shouldn't, but there are just some things that Magnus can't walk away from. Given a choice between the most powerful spell book in the world or Alexander's life the choice should be easy, but things keep seem to be getting in the way.Set after 2x19 but before 2x20!Rewritten and title change! Previously known as 'forgetting his soul'.





	1. bated breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus just wants to sulk after he breaks up with Alec, but Izzy has other plans. Alec wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm FINALLY done with my archaeology internship and I am now officially back in my home country for the time being, at least until summer, which gives me plenty of time to finish this! Keep an eye out as I edit I'm hoping to make this a good one.

 Magnus sighed as a knock came at his door, swearing quietly to himself.

          It was probably some Shadowhunter who would try to talk to him about the council. They’d try to reason with him and use his feelings to further an agenda which he wanted no part in. Honestly, he was too emotionally drained to be worrying about such things. All he really wanted to do right now was plop himself down on his couch, curl up with his cat, and watch some trashy reality TV. But alas, there was someone knocking on his door, quite insistently actually. He wondered briefly if he could just pretend he wasn’t home, the person at the door would go away. No such luck to be found, however. The pounding only got louder and more violent as each second passed.

 

         Well, he was correct on one point. When he opened the door, there was a Shadowhunter. Isabelle Lightwood, tall and attractive, was standing outside his door. But something looked a little off about the normally confident and cunning Lightwood sister. Her long black hair was thrown back into a ponytail, her face clear of makeup. Her clothes, while still in her trademark black color, looked rumpled, like she had been wearing them for a long time. Magnus felt he stomach lurch a little, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine.

 

“Izzy?”

 

Instead of some sort of well-thought out emotional plea, that magnus had been expecting when we opened the door, she asked a simple question.

 

“Have you seen Alec?’

 

Magnus was thrown off guard by the question. _Alec._ His ex-boyfriend who he had just had a nasty break-up with. Hearing his name still… stung. He tried to composed himself quickly.

 

         “No. Why?”

 

Isabelle’s face contorted into a mask of worry.

 

         “I hoped he was with you, I thought maybe-,” she faltered in her words, crossing her arms and frowning, wrinkles forming on her normally smooth and care-free face. She ran a hand over her hair, a physical sign of her worry.

 

Something deep inside of Magnus twitched, a type of dread he very rarely felt years ago, but seemed all too often occurring in the past year.

 

            “It’s just.. It’s been days since anyone has seen him. Complete radio silence, no calls, no texts, no nothing,” Isabelle muttered. “Jace can’t find him using their bond, and everyone who I’ve asked haven’t seen him either, he’s-,” Isabelle faltered, unable to come up with the words.

 

“I think something terrible has happened, Magnus.”

* * *

         When Alec first woke up, he couldn’t see anything, but as he moved his pounding head, he could taste blood. He didn’t know where he was, and he vaguely recalled a truck and something striking the back of his head. The finer details were hazy, but the heat he was feeling on the back of his head signaled to him that someone had hit him. _Hard._

 

        He was lying on his side, one arm twisted awkwardly beneath him, and when he tried to move it, he found that his wrists were bound behind his back, twisted palms in and what felt like some sort of metal wire restraining his wrists, what felt like rope looped around his forearms a few times, making it difficult to wiggle of from. Difficult, but not impossible. He shifted and found that his legs were bound as well, above the knee as well as at the ankle.

 

Alec shifted again, altering his center of gravity, scrambling around to pull himself up off the concrete feeling floor. He felt around slowly, trying not to lose too much energy in the search for a wall or door. He'd even appreciate a damn light switch at this point.

 

     Alec heaved himself into a sitting position despite his muscles groaning in protest, it must have been awhile that he had been tied up for his body to protest so much. Alec sighed, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate. He focused his breathing, struggling to stay calm.

 

_Think. Think. What do you smell? What do you hear? What do you feel?_

 

    Well, Alec could smell blood, and something a bit musty, like an old book that had recently been opened after years of being kept in the Institute library.

 

       Alec tried to push that thought out of his mind, training his ears on the air around him. He heard a gentle hum, like a generator or air conditioner, the sound of his own breathing. Other than that, it was utterly silent. It was almost blinding as quiet it was. For a moment Alec wondered to himself how the hell silence could be so damn loud.

 

   Alec shifted, trying to focus. The floor seemed concrete, and his binds (except for the ones on his wrists) felt like some type of rope. The ones of his wrist seem more like a metal wire, more heavy duty and more difficult to get out of. The air around him felt lukewarm, with no breeze or movement to be detected. Alec could feel his clothes, no usual leather jacket, but he seemed to wearing his regular jeans and shirt. He was also still wearing his shoes.

 

Alec smiled to himself.

 

_Amateurs._

 

        Struggling, he knelt on his thighs and reached for his feet, scrambling to use fingernails to pry open the part between the actual shoe and the rubber at the bottom. With much effort he managed to pop them apart, feeling around for the hilt of the decent-sized knife he stored there a few months before, after his old pair of shoes were destroyed, ripping the sole from rubber. Alec had saw the space and decided to place a knife there and glue the shoe back together. Just in case. And now was that case.

 

       He palmed the knife, twisting his wrist painfully until he was able to reach the metal wire around his wrists, which he sawed into bits. Wrists free, he wiggled his forearms until the rope slipped downwards, sliding easily over his wrists. Alec’s shoulders groaned in protest as he moved his arms forwards, using the knife to free his thighs and ankles from the ropes. Alec got ready to stand, steeling himself against his sore muscles, when there was a gentle flash of light illuminating an outline of a door, and the creaking of metal door hinges. Alec froze as a figure walked in the room and heavy footfalls approached him, the room being too dark to clearly see that Alec had freed himself from his bonds.

        The figure, whoever they were, was obviously not expecting Alec to have freed himself. He took the opportunity of ignorance, turning his hand to reveal the silver blade he’d removed from the sole of his shoe. The figure was off balance, mid-stride, when Alec moved. Alec hit him hard and swift, driving the small blade into the side of (what Alec assumed was) the figure’s throat and then, after yanking the knife out of the figure's throat a second later, between two of the figure’s ribs. Alec twisted the blade, driving it against the bones. Alec felt blood gush over his hands and the room began to smell of metal, signaling the figure has human, or at least human-esque. The figure groaned in surprise (or perhaps pain), unable to yelp in  as one of his lungs rapidly deflated from the deep puncture wound Alec had just made into it.

 

          Alec got up and pushed the figure with all the strength he could muster and the figure fell sideways. Alec assumed he wouldn’t follow, but he didn’t have the time to spare the figure a second glance. Quickly, he wiped the knife and his hand on his pants, trying to get a better grip despite the thick blood. He began to feel frantically around the room for a door knob or latch. Within seconds he found it, and he threw open the door, squinting in the painful LED light of a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, and Alec threw it open, revealing a staircase. Alec headed up with no hesitation, his survival instincts taking over.

         He was more of a fight than flight type of  guy, but you had to pick and choose your battles carefully as a Shadowhunter. After facing another door, Alec stumbled into what appeared to be the middle of a living room in a deceptively normal looking house. There was some casually placed mail scattered on a table, a bookshelf and wooden floors decorated with carpets, some painted framed on the soft yellow walls. Alec cast his eyes around quickly, looking for car keys, a cell phone, anything. He could hear the figure heading after him, and nothing presented itself as a quick route to escape, so he booked it towards the front door.

 There was a crash inside the house and he ignored it; there wasn’t any useful information that could be gleaned by turning to check on what was happening. He had on goal, and that was to get the hell out of there.

         The figure chasing him looked like something out of a bad horror movie that Magnus had made Alec watch while back, the person was limping, blood splattered all down one side, black in the half darkness. Alec vaguely wondered why he was thinking of his ex-boyfriend as he sprinted, not turning his back again and bolting into the woods that surrounded the cabin-log-looking house. It was dusk outside, and Alec realized perhaps a little bit late that he had no freaking clue where he was. The figure would probably know the land and the woods around them, and without any supplies or sense of direction, things could go very badly for Alec.

           He was most definitely lost, he could barely tell which way was which, and he knew the figure was behind him somewhere, but he had gotten a pretty far distance away from the house. As he was sprinting something hit the back of leg where the joint was from behind, and he went down, his an assailant coming down on top of him. This was the figure whom he had stabbed, Alec could tell was still a distance away. This was someone different. As his assailant jumped on him, Alec’s knee jarred against a rock painfully. Alec barely registered a sickening cracking sound as he gracelessly flailed at the person behind him, trying to get their weight off his body, struggling to get any traction in the wet dirt, clawing at the figure, trying to scratch its eyes out, scratch its face, trying to do something, anything, to get this figure _off_ of him. 

        Rough hands were thrust him, pushing him down, trying to hold him still as Alec thrashed about. They didn’t exchange words, too caught up in their struggle to form sounds other then grunts and huffs from the sheer physical assertion of their brawl. Alec went in with the knife, getting in a good slash to the person’s face before he was disarmed painfully, his wrist being twisted so violently he thought it was going to break. Alec went in with a fist, but the person was expecting this, and the loop of a rope was slipped over his right hand, tightening brutally around his right wrist. The person pinned his right wrist to the ground, trying to wrangle Alec into submission. But Alec wasn’t going down so easily. He shoved his weight on his good leg, forcing his body upwards in an attempt to force the other person off of him. He couldn’t get the leverage he needed in the damp soil.

But he kept trying to force his body upwards, trying to squirm out from under the person. he couldn't get the leverage, not with one arm pinned. He ended up on his back, the other person straddling his hips he tried to wrestle Alec into submission. Alec brought his good knee up, driving it hard into the other person’s back, still failing around with one arm. The person let go of Alec’s wrist briefly, before placing their hands around Alec’s throat, squeezing tightly. Alec’s vision blurred, but he kept fighting, clawing with his free hand at his attacker's face trying to get them to let go. After what felt like years with Alec struggling for breath, his body became sluggish, his thoughts cloudy from lack of oxygen. His body just wasn't responding to Alec's brain. He felt his muscles weaken and his limbs go limp as his vision rolled in and out of focus before finally everything transitioned into darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting this chapter off here. I find it better to have shorter, multiple chapters on my editing brain. If the story doesn't make sense from chapter- to chapter, it's because I'm in the middle of editing it. Does this sound like a good plan? If you like, please let me know! Comments make me more inspired *wink*


	2. refuse to budge an inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus each face their own challenges in an attempt to reach one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support! Here is the updated and re-written chapter!

 “Well?”

 

         Magnus shook his head and sighed, frustrated. “I’m not getting anything. It’s like he’s disappeared. Whatever happened, something strong is blocking my magic, and probably the Parbatai bond as well.”

 

       It had been a few hours since Isabelle had come to see Magnus at his apartment, and now they were sitting on the floor, bent over a coffee table with some magical bits and pieces lying about, in an attempt to find Alec. Magnus had been trying for the past 45 minutes to find something, anything, that could give them a hint to where Alec could be, but there was nothing. Something really was blocking his magic. It was certainly odd. And worrying.

 

        Magnus shook his head. He couldn't be worried. Not now, not yet. Worry led to panic, which lead to mistakes. Besides, Alexander was his ex-boyfriend. Should he even be worried?

_ Yes. _

          There came a knock at the door and Magnus got up to open it, revealing Clary and Jace, looking like some sort of r-rated, cooler version of Bonnie and Clyde in their black clothing and happy relationship. Magnus was distracted by the hand holding, so distracted that he didn't even notice Luke standing behind Clary and Jace, looking solemn. 

                  “Anything?” Clary asked, concern plastered across her face. Magnus sighed and walked back to the coffee table, sitting back down on the floor an examining the map of New York he had marked up and down. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, analyzing him, hoping that he was about to say something good.

                 “Nothing. All I know is that he’s in the state. That’s it. There’s some kind of block. It's like, I know he's somewhere but when I try to find out exactly where, the lines blur. I can't be sure about anything.” Magnus muttered, staring down at the map.

       Luke leaned on the arm of the couch, his dark brows furrowed. “I have all my guys looking around New York. I’ll send them as far as the state lines.”

“Simon said he’s got some people looking, too.” Clary added quickly. "It’s been nearly a week since anyone has seen anything. Marsye’s been freaking out. There's rumors flying everywhere.”

        “I assumed so.” Magnus said, earning a sharp glance from Isabelle. 

Before Isabelle could say anything, Luke’s phone rang. Everyone turned to look at him as he picked it up and listened intently for a moment.

              “Okay. Thanks. Keep looking.” Luke hung up the phone and looked up at the group. “Maia said she found Alec’s jacket a few miles away from here. They picked up a trail but they just lost it near Greenwich.”

Jace scowled. “East of Greenwich there’s some farm lands. Remote area, few houses, lots of space.”

           Magnus fought the urge to bite his fingernails as he looked back down at the map of the state. He really, really shouldn’t be doing this. Not right now, with the Accords in ruins and the council led by the Seelie queen. But then again neither should Luke. And as much as Magnus wanted to hate Alexander, he couldn’t bring himself to. The situation with Alexander was… complicated. As much as Magnus despised the fact that Alexander lied to him and kept the Soul Sword a secret, not to mention the politics involving their relationship… he did care an abnormally large amount for Alexander, quite unlike he had ever cared for his various lovers in decades past. Alexander, even in his absence, meant more to Magnus than anyone ever had before. It was sort of freaking him out a little.

     “At least we have a place to start.” Clary said, looking over at Luke who nodded in confirmation. “We need to start thinking about motive,” Clary went on. “Why would someone want Alec? Why now?"

Magnus ran his fingers over the map of New York. 

“Good question.” 

* * *

        Alec groaned, an intense _putting_ in his head drawing him out of the sweet abyss of sleep. He squinted, trying to adjust to the now lit room. It was the same room he was in before, judging by the massive amount of blood on the ground.

        It was a different situations than before,though. Now Alec was strapped to a wooden chair, with his wrists and calves (but not his ankles, oddly) secured with wide leather straps, to the arms and legs of the chair. There was also a leather strap around his chest and his waist, tightly securing them to the back of the chair, painfully preventing him from slouching.

      Hesitatingly, Alec tested the strength of the straps, pulling as roughly as he dared at risk or further injuring his right knee, which screamed in silent agony as Alec struggled against the straps uselessly. Alec inspected the room. As he suspected before, it was concrete, this time lit by a single orange bulb which hung ominously overhead. Alec was also barefoot, wearing the same clothes he had been before, which now stunk of blood and dirt, plastered with mud that mixed with the sticky crimson flow from the person he had stabbed in the lung earlier. The chair was bolted to the floor and Alec scowled. They were learning.

      There was that same metal creak of door hinges as before, and Alec looked up just as the door directly in front of him opened. It seemed like it was the same person from before, not the one he had stabbed, but the person who he had brought Alec down int he woods.

It was a muscular looking man, with a nasty looking cut across his face, received from Alec, presumably.

        “Mr. Lightwood. Good to see you awake.”

Alec didn’t say anything.

        “You’re more… difficult to deal with then my employer first thought. I’m sure you’ll find your accommodations more stable. Oh, and the pain in your head is oxygen deprivation, in case you’re wondering.”

Alec scowled and spoke despite the searin g pain it caused his throat, bruised from their encounter earlier.

         “What do you want?”

 The man raised his eyebrows. “Me? Personally I’d like to see your head on a stick, but my employer disagrees.”

          “Then what does your employer want?” Alec asked, sarcasm oozing from every word that he managed to strangle out.

“You'll find out. Later. But first,”

       For the first time, Alec noticed that the man had brought a box in with him. The man (whom Alec decided to nickname Dickface McGee) reached into the box and pulled out two metal shoe-looking things, like medieval an open-backed boot.

“This, Mr. Lightwood, is a simple but technologically sophisticated device which you will become well acquainted with, I assure you.”

           The man walked over closer to Alec and knelt down next to Alec’s right foot. Alec tried to move his legs, burning with the desired to kick this man in the face, but he was held firmly in place by the straps as Dickface opened the side of the leather shoe, revealing the inside of the top of the shoe.

“It’s based on an open-toed clog. This toe box here,” Dickface pointed to inside the shoe, “-offers not the soft leather you typically find but a layer of iron spikes, burrs, and teeth carefully designed to attack the toes from every direction.”

       Despite Alec’s best attempts, Dickface shoved Alec’s foot into the heavy boot before securing it, which had some type of gear contraption on the back, and Alec hissed as the spikes inside embedded themselves into his toes and the soles of his feet. It stung dreadfully, but it was something that was bearable. That was okay. Alec could work with bearable.

         “Now, your foot will be slowly driven forward by this stout heel plate operated by these gears here,” Dickface pointed to the heel of the boot. “Remotely, unlike the hand cranks that were used back in the day. Steadily increasing pressure forces the toes and metatarsals against the metal protrusions, shredding the flesh of the toes and pulverizing bones.”

Alec’s veins turned to ice as the realization hit him; enough pressure from this thing and his bones would shatter. That would prevent any escape attempt at all.

          Dickface grinned as Alec's expression changed in comprehension.

       “I see you realize the dangers. Every time you try another stunt like you did earlier, you talk when not spoken to, you do anything, anything at all, I don’t like, and I’ll increase the pressure until every single bone in your foot has shattered into a million little pieces. And if you still insist after this foot is shattered, you have three more appendages we can use.” Dickface said as a type of sadistic glee slowly crept across his face.

        As if to prove his point, the pressure increased, sending the spikes deeper into Alec’s foot. There was a sickening sound of metal on bone scraping against one another. Alec grit his teeth, trying to containing himself. This wasn’t a good situation for him, but Dickface obviously wanted to see a reaction, and that little bit of knowledge gave Alec some leverage over his captors. If he could just hold on, he would win. Just a little.

        Dickface went back to the case and produced a knife, similar to the one that Alec had pull on him earlier.

      Without either of them saying anything else, Dickface went to Alec and pulled his shirt out of the way, revealing Alec’s collar bone and the black marks of his runes. Dickface expertly palmed the knife with the skill of a well practiced butcher and made a cut just below Alec’s collar bone on his right side. It was shallow enough not to make Alec bleed out, but it was deep enough to make him bleed. Blood began to pour from the cut as Dickface very slowly dragged the knife all the way across Alec’s collarbone to his sternum before going all the way to the left side, leaving a waterfall of blood in the knife’s wake. Alec bit his tongue so hard he was sure he was going to bite it off entirely.

     It was a tortuously slow process, and it took every in Alec’s power not to scream out from the pain. Alec went limp in his chair, bringing in chin to his chest, feigning defeat.        Dickface took the bait, bringing his face closer then he should have to Alec.

“Done already?”

    Alec lunged up, head butting Dickface so hard he heard a crack from the nose of the other man, who screeched in pain and surprise. Alec thrust his face towards Dickface and bit the man’s throat, gripping onto his flesh with his mouth violently before Dickface managed to rip himself away from Alec. The wound on Dickface's throat was shallow, but Alec still spat out some blood and a chunk of flesh he had torn from Dickface.

       Dickface straightened up almost at once and punched Alec so hard he almost passed out from the sheer force of it. Alec struggled to focus on Dickface, whose face was no longer resting in calm, but contorted in fury. Dickface reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote and pressed a little switch. The boot ensnared on Alec's foot increased in pressure, stabbing into Alec’s foot. The sound of bones crunching echoed impossibly loud in the concrete room. Alec gasped in pain as one by one each toe broke, starting with his pinkie toe and ending with his big toe. There was nothing left to break, but the pressure didn't decrease. It just kept going, and soon Alec couldn’t feel his foot at all, the nerves and bones so damaged everything went numb, as if trying to protect itself.   


      Alec couldn't hold himself together anymore and let out a breathless gasp, looking down at the floor and the boot on his foot. He then whipped his head up and looked at Dickface, who seemed pretty smug for a guy who had just been head-butted by someone tied to a chair. Alec spat a mixture of Dickface’s blood and spit at Dickface's feet ebfore breaking out into a devious smile, a smile that said _'fuck you!'_.

       Dickface no longer looked smug, and although the bleeding from his throat had already stopped, he put a hand to his throat as if to stop blood, scowling. He reached for the knife that he had used to butcher Alec’s collarbone, which had fallen to the floor during Alec's headbutt.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Alec looked down at the floor again, trying to get his bearings.

      “Enough, Victor. You may leave.”

      Alec watched as Dickface left the room, scowling at the idea of leaving when he clearly wanted to stay, but offering no objection. Alec learned his name, but he was still going to call him Dickface McGee. The door shut, leaving Alec and the man who had walked into the room alone.

       He was a tall, young man with black hair and hazel eyes which he cloaked with expression of coldness and arrogance, and… amusement? There was something about those eyes that were familiar. Something in those eyes screamed _remember_.

“Alexander, good to see you again. Last time we were together you shot an arrow between my T8 and T9 vertebrae. Hurt like a bitch.”

           Alec was hit was the realization of who the man was- who the monster was in front of him.

“Azazel.”

           Azazel gave a smile. “Glad to know you remember me. I’d be hurt if you didn’t.”

Alec growled in frustration, tensing against his bindings. “What do you want? What am I doing here, you bastard?”

        Azazel gave a small smile. “Tearing out throats of my men, apparently.”

       He put his hands behind his back and walked up to Alec, still softlysmiling. He lifted a foot and placed it on top of the boot and pressed, putting pressure on Alec’s already mutilated foot. Alec only manged to gasp in pain, seemingly unable to draw any sound out of him that could even begin to express the pain he was feeling.

“You screwed me over, Alexander. And there’s nothing more that I want then to kill you very, very slowly. However, as fate would have it, I need you for other reasons.”

           Alec spat blood on Azazel’s shoe. Azazel retaliated by extending a finger with a long nail and pressing it into the cut under Alec’s collarbone. Alec cursed as burning flames of pain reverberated along his chest. Alec struggled to breathe as Azazel pressed harder, until his finger reached Alec’s bone. With the curve of a finger, Azazel snapped the right half of Alec’s collarbone in half, and Alec couldn’t stop the scream that rose from the back of his throat. Alec was panting, now, breathing hard, trying not to black out. He groaned, struggling to stay focused.

   Suddenly, Azazel yanked his finger out of the now deep gash under Alec's collar bone.

      “I’ll offer this deal,”  Azazel turned away from Alec and looked into a corner of the room. Alec realized, for the first time, there was a camera in the room. There was a small light blinking, signaling its recording.

      “Magnus Bane. You give me the Book of the White, and I return Alexander alive to you. If you refuse, I’ll still send him back to you. Piece by bloody piece.” Azazel looked over his shoulder at Alec, who struggled to keep his eyes open. Alec shook his head weakly, still out of breath. 

      “I would rather die.”

     Azazel grinned. “That can be arranged. We’ll see how you feel after we’ve spent some more time together.” 

He looked back at the camera now, still oozing sophistication. “You have seven days to decide. In the meantime, Alexander and I will catch up with one another. As old friends.”

      He turned back to Alec crisply on his heels.

“Now, let’s get started.”

* * *

     Magnus was leaning over his coffee table when there came another knock at the door. Clary looked up from the security footage from Greenwich she had been looking over with Jace, eyebrows raised. Luke uncrossed his arms as his stance tightened. They weren't expecting anyone else.

Magnus looked to Isabelle who shrugged, before getting up to open the door, revealing a very grim, very familiar face

      “Raphael?”

The vampire looked concerned as he nodded. Magnus opened the door wide enough to let Raphael in. 

      “Did you find anything?” Magnus asked. Raphael nodded again, pulling out a USB stick and handing it to Magnus. “This was delivered to the hotel about half an hour ago. You need to see this. But-,”

"But?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

      “You might not want to."

     Magnus frowned and took the USB stick despite the growing tension in his gut. He passed it to Clary, who plugged it into her laptop and opened a file.  The small group of people crowded around the computer as she pulled up the video. It was an mp4 file. She glanced at Magnus for a moment before hitting play.

      Everyone watched as footage sparked to life, revealing a rumpled looking Alec strapped into a chair, gasping breathlessly as a crunching sound leaked out of the speakers. Someone walked in and dismissed a man from the room who had been standing in front of Alec. Magnus recognized him a moment before Alec did on the recording.

      “Azazel.” 

Their words echoed after one another.

    Isabelle put a horrified hand over her mouth as they watched Azazel put his finger into a gash just under Alec’s collar bone. They couldn't see what was going on very well, Azazel was blocking Alec from view,  but they could hear just fine when there was a sudden _snap_ , and Alec let out some horrifying sounds that twisted in Magnus's gut. He clenched his first, his nails digging into his palm. Clary looked away from the screen, pain flashing across her face as they listened for a few second of Alexander's screaming. Magnus wanted to look away, he wanted to so badly his chest hurt. But he couldn't. Not right now.

       Azazel turned and looked directly at the camera, sending a chill down Magnus’s spine. It was just a recording, but it certainly felt like he was staring straight at Magnus.

"“I’ll offer this deal, Magnus Bane. You give me the Book of the White, and I return Alexander alive to you. If you refuse, I’ll still send him back to you. Piece by bloody piece.”  Azazel looked over his shoulder at Alec, who shook his weakly, still looking out of breath.

“I’d rather die.” Alec said in retort.

"That can be arranged. We’ll see how you feel after we’ve spent some more time together.”

Azazel looked back at the camera.

“You have seven days to decide. In the meantime, Alexander and I will catch up with one another. As old friends.” 

The video ended abruptly, switching to black as fast as anyone could blink. It was black for a second before an address flashed across the screen in large white letters.

      "Write that down, write that down!" Jace exclaimed quickly to Clary, who fumbled for a pen and scrawled it onto her hand. She then opened a new tab in her computer and, using the messy ink printed on her palm, typed the address into the search bar.

"It's a farm. To the east." 

       Clary looked up at Magnus from her kneeling position, face contorted into worry. "Magnus?"

It was quiet for a moment. Magnus took a deep, shuddering breath, as if considering something.

      “How?” He muttered. “How could he have… so swiftly?” 

Magnus sprung up from the computer.

         “What’s this book he’s talking about?” Jace asked, standing up as well, but not following Magnus as he strode across the room.

Magnus moved towards a large bookcase. He fumbled on the sides of it for a second before pulling one side of it. It swung away from the wall, revealing a grey safe embedded into the brick behind it.

    “He's talking about The Book of the White. It’s a spell book, one of the most powerful volumes on supernatural work in the world.” Magnus explained, twisting the lock on the safe. “It is an ancient tome of extreme power known to the beings of the Shadow World and is considered an article of dark magic. The book specializes in binding and unbinding spells, specifically the kind that tie and untie the soul to the body.”

       Clary did a double take. “So why do you have it? Why didn’t you say you had this book?”

Magnus sighed, exasperated. “The Clave considers it a crime for anyone other than them, specifically warlocks who would be able to apply the information found within, to own the book. Meaning, me. Ragnor Fell used a potion in here that induced your mother’s coma, Clary," he looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the safe. " The spells in here can prolong life, spells that can cause love, spells that may possibly cut short ones' immortality…”  Magnus trailed off at the sound of a click.

      He unlocked the safe, grunting as he opened the metal door. He pulled out a shoe boxed sized chest, also made of metal, which had another lock on it. Magnus waved his hand and the chest glowed a soft, iridescent blue. He then looked up at Raphael, who nodded and reached behind his neck. Raphael pulled a leather cord off his neck, revealing a metal key attached to it. He handed it to Magnus, who brought the key to the box, shoved it into the lock and twisted it clicked open. He opened the lid of the box and pulled out the book.

It was small, bound in white leather. There was writing on the front of it in gilded Latin letters.

       “When I first acquired the book I asked Raphael to keep the key for me. That way if anything happened to me no one would be able to get into the chest to get the book without consequences. It's very dangerous. This sort of knowledge is what razes empires.”

        Magnus studied it, running his hands over the cover.

“You’re not going to give it to him, are you?” Clary asked. Magnus scowled, his fingers lingering on the golden letters on the cover.

         “It’s this book or Alec’s life. It’s not a hard choice to make.”

Luke grunted in agreement, but Jace frowned, obviously concerned with the implications handing the book over to a demon might bring, not only to the Shadowhunters, but to everyone and everything else.

     “There has to be another way to get Alec back without giving Azazel the book.”

"No."

    Everyone turned. Isabelle had been kneeling by the computer wordlessly up until this point. She rose up from her knees, still looking at the computer screen, her face a mask of stone.

"Izzy-," Jace started but quickly stopped as Isabelle faced him, and everyone in the room, her chin raised, her eyes callous.

     “No. We will give him the book," Isabelle placed a hand on hip, right next to where her golden whip sat, wrapped up and gleaming. "We will give him the book and get Alec back. Then we’ll kill that son of a bitch and send him back into Hell.”

Isabelle rolled back her shoulder, cracking it.

"For good."


	3. cold comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec fights for his life. Magnus makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewritten and updated! Hope you enjoy.

       Alec didn't know how long he had been out when a rough shake woke him from his blissful sleep. It was odd; he had never liked sleeping before. Well, he liked the idea of sleep. He didn’t really like going to sleep; he had sort of an irrational distaste for it. Once he was asleep, however, it was hard to wake him up. Magnus had found it funny at times; he poked fun at the irony of it. He didn’t want to go to sleep, he didn’t want to wake up. Alec had a complicated relationship with sleep.

        But now, for seemingly one of the only times in his life, Alec was grateful for sleep. He embraced the emptiness it brought, the brief respite from the pain he was going through when he was awake. Now he was wishing for sleep.

        His eyes struggled to focus on the person in front of him. Alec had to blink a few times to bring Dickface McGee into proper view. Dickface looked a little worse for wear with a tight bandage wrapped around his throat, most likely from the vicious attack Alec had delivered earlier.

_         Good. _   Alec thought to himself weakly.

_ Still not quite done yet. _

     Although he had been just jerked awake a few moments ago, he had been drifting in out of reality for what felt like a few days now. But it could have been weeks or hours or minutes for all he could tell. 

      He tried to focus enough to assess his injuries, but he could barely stay coherent. He was actually surprised that everything so far had been physical, Azazel and Dickface each had their turns on him both with that metal boot and a baseball bat. He knew without even moving that his legs were broken, and both his kneecaps were probably shattered into bits. If there had been any glimmer of hope that he could pull another escape attempt, it had been crushed along with his left femur.

       But his legs really weren’t his main concern. His feet had gotten worst of it. After the camera had been turned off, the metal boot had been moved from one foot to another in a twisted type of warning. When Alec swore at Azazel shortly after the boot moved from one foot to the other, he was rewarded with the pressure increasing. It wasn’t as quick as last time when Dickface had done it. It wasn’t done out of anger in one swift motion. It was done slowly. It was cold and calculated and agonizingly slow. One by one, bit by bit, the pressure was increased. It never slowed in its creeping pace. It took hours, but by the end of it, Alec’s foot was mangled beyond use.

      He looked down past his destroyed knees to his feet, barely managing  to register in any sort of coherence the black veins that were creeping up both his ankles. He swore to himself. Blood flow was getting cut off, a few more hours like this and his nerves would never be able to recover. Not even a healing rune could help after that much damage. If he didn’t get his bones set soon, he’d never be able to use his feet again. 

    He thought of Magnus while staring down at his feet. Magnus, beautiful, elegant, kind, funny... Magnus. Could Magnus ever... want someone like him? Someone so physically damaged…

       Alec winced at he took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to shake himself out of his self- pity.  He definitely had a few broken and bruised ribs, but still, he knew it could be worse. There had been Shadowhunters who were beaten so violently into comas they would never wake up, Shadowhunters who were burned or flayed alive, or had each orifice filled with molten lead. Alec couldn't feel sorry for himself. He couldn't wallow in self-pity, no matter how much it hurt. Someone else always had it worse than him. Things could be worse.

     Alec winced again, his shoulders aching with the effort. They had both been dislocated several times, but each time Dickface popped them back into place. It was better in the long run, but it still hurt like hell. His shirt had been cut off and his jeans had been ripped so much they were more like denim rags strung together with a few strands of thread. He could feel every strike with no sense of protection, even if his thin cotton shirt wouldn’t have offered him any; it was the idea of it that was erased.

      "Ah, Dickface," Alec hoarsely uttered, sounding more confident then he felt. "I was wondering if you were coming back any time soon. Good to see you." Alec shut his eyes, too tired to care about what Dickface had up his sleeves for that moment. 

He heard Dickface walk closer and kneel in front of him. He tapped Alec's face with his hand, causing Alec to flicker his eyes open.

     “Hungry?” He held the cup for Alec to see. It was a clear cup with a straw coming out of it’s lid, the fluids inside were thick and grey, like oatmeal, almost. Alec scoffed. "I'm good, thanks."

Dickface rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Shadowhunter. It's not drugged or anything. See, if we wanted you dead, you'd be dead already." 

    As if to prove his point, Dickface took a long gulp from the cup and swallowed, showing Alec the cup.  "See?'' Alec relented at seeing this.

“Drink.” 

    He put the straw to Alec's lips and Alec slowly sipped, careful not to choke with eagerness. He hadn’t had anything to drink or eat since he’d been... detained. When Alec was done, Dickface left the room and Alec into impounding silence yet again.

* * *

 

 "This is my son, you're talking about!" 

     Magnus glanced at Luke, who was frowning at Marsye as she let loose a series of expletives into her phone. Right after they had watched the video, Izzy had called their mother. Magnus had thought Marsye had been high strung before, but now he could clearly see he was wrong. This version of Marsye was terrifying. She was on a warpath.

    Magnus's apartment was now a little cramped, Marsye had arrived a few hours ago, and not long after  Simon and some of Luke's pack showed up as well. Luke looked a little uncomfortable as Maryse gave an aggravated sigh at whoever she was talking to.

"He is the head of the New York Institute- you just can't!"

     She groaned in frustration and put down the phone. Magnus raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "The Clave doesn't think it's a worthy investment of their time considering everything currently going on with Valentine."

    Jace frowned at this. "This could be Valentine's doing. To get everyone distracted from his plans."

        Izzy shook her head, crossing her arms. "No, this isn't his style. Besides, we all saw Azazel. He knows Valentine is about to light a match that will set the whole supernatural world ablaze. He just needs the spellbook to save is his own skin."

     "Jace has a point, maybe Valentine planned this all on purpose. We need to focus on stopping him first-," said a werewolf from Luke's pack, earning her a sharp look from Clary.

    "No, no way! How can you say that? Alec is going to be key in helping bring down Valentine-, we can't do it without him." Clary exclaimed.

"I'm just saying-,"

    The whole room erupted into a series arguments, everyone talking over each other at once. Magnus cleared his throat.

_ "Enough!" _

    His voice reverberated around the room, echoing off the walls. The room fell silent. At that moment, briefly, everyone in the room felt strongly reminded who Magnus Bane was. He was the all-powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn who, with a single look, could kill every single one of them without so much as breaking a sweat. It was enough to get everyone to shut up.

"I will go retrieve Alexander."

    Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but Magnus raised a palm, stopping her.

    "I do intend on getting him back, but I have no intentions of handing over the real book. I will create a copy, a perfect duplicate that will, at my command, burst into flames and turn to ashes. I will be leaving in twenty minutes after I get affairs into order. Anyone who wishes may come, but if there are any doubts in your thoughts, feel free to leave on your own. Leave now if you wish."

     Some of the room stirred, but no one left, even the werewolves, who shifted, looking at Luke, whose face remained firm in his intent to stay.  Magnus turned to Izzy.

"You have a car?" 

Izzy nodded. 

     "Go and get it. We'll go in two groups. Izzy takes the lead group. Clary, take the back. You're the only one besides Simon who can drive-,” Jace looked like he was about to say something before Magnus waved his hand at him. “- with a mundane license." Magnus added.

      "Rafael, you take your men with myself, Jace and Izzy. Marsye, Clary, Luke and you three-," he motioned to the werewolves. "Take the back group. When we get there, you'll be on the lookout in case anything goes wrong. Any issues?”

The room was silent.

    "Good. Go."

Everyone scrambled around the apartment at this, picking up their various bags and dropped weapons, conferring with their group drivers.

     Magnus turned on his heels and left the living room, heading to his bedroom, his head pounding. He had no idea how he was able to behave himself so... calmly. He was worried, a lot more worried then he let on. If Azazel found out he was giving a fake copy... he didn't know what would happen to Alexander. His Alexander....

     Magnus shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. Alexander and he weren't together anymore, no matter how much he cared for him. Alexander and himself being close only made things worse, Magnus had loyalties to his own people and Alexander to his, and not to mention people like Azazel could use their feelings against one another. He was doing this for his friend, Alexander. A friend who he cared for. Very deeply. But a friend, nonetheless.


	4. what a sign it is of evil life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has to make a decision. Magnus and the gang execute a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour mes amis! Currently posting this chapter in my French class, so I'm gonna make this quick. This chapter was rewritten and updated.
> 
> À la prochaine,
> 
> me :)

          The next time the door opened, Alec didn’t even register who, or what, had walked into the room. It had felt like years since he had been anywhere but here in this tiny room with it’s tony walls and dim lighting… Alec shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but he soon found himself struggling to breathe. It felt like there was a weight on his chest and a fire in his lungs. Alec had only felt like this once before, when he went comatose after using the adamas stone to find Jace. 

He was dying.

_               Think, Alec. Think. Think. Think. _

     He struggled to find a memory, something, anything, to keep him anchored to himself. For some reason, he found himself locking onto a memory of Magnus's face, glitter and all. The night they met, when Alec had called him 'pretty' with a smirk. Alec knew from that moment on he was so freaking screwed. He had known from that night that he was in trouble. Sure, he tried to ignore what he had been feelings. Who wouldn’t? Everything that could be wrong with his affections was; Magnus is a Downworlder, a warlock, a  _ man. _ But despite all of that, despite all the obstacles faced, Magnus had somehow weaseled his way in Alec's heart. No matter how much Alec tried to deny it, it was true. He was _ so irrevocabl _ y in love. With Magnus.

        He was in love with Magnus. It has always been Magnus. Magnus.

Alec’s vision was pitching in and out, his focus blurring, lungs on fire. His body was begging him to  _ give up _ . 

         Alec gave himself into it.

* * *

 

        They were already out the door and in the car when Jace suddenly gasped from his seat, pitching over.

"Jace!" Izzy exclaimed from the driver's seat. Magnus looked over his shoulder as Simon leaned over Jace. 

         "Keep driving." Magnus ordered, looking at Izzy. He turned turned to face Jace. 

"What's wrong?"

        "Alec-," Jace struggled to speak, gasping in heaving breaths, appearing to be in so much pain he couldn't do much but gasp. "He- he's dying."

Magnus's heart dropped into a stomach as Jace lifted his shirt. The rune marking them as brothers was fading.

 

They were running out of time

* * *

 

_ Everything was calm. No ache of broken bones or burning lungs. He could breathe easily now. He felt oddly... relaxed. He  felt a soft touch on his cheek, and warmth spread throughout him. _

_ He felt a soft touch on his cheek and a warmth behind him. He turned to see a familiar figure. _

_ "Grandmother?" _

_ Phoebe Gladstone Lightwood looked down at him, beaming. _

_ “It’s me, Alexander. I'm right here. You've gotten so big." _

_ She moved to hug him and Alec let her wrap her arms around him in warm embrace. _

_ '"I missed you." Alec muttered into her shoulder, finding peace in his father's mother's arms. The only person who had shown him kindness during the rough years of his childhood. _

_ “I’ve missed you too. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown. You've even found true love."  She laughed softly. "We’ve been watching over you from a distance. Me your and family. We couldn’t be more proud of you, Alexander. You did so well." _

_ Alec's heart thudded with happiness. _

_ "Everyone?" _

_ "Just on the other side. Everyone, from Sophia to your namesake, the first Alexander Lightwood. I sensed you were close, so I came to meet you here.'" _

_ '"So that means... I’m dead?" _

_ "You’re in between, for now. You can stay here with me if you choose to. But you won’t be able to go back, not ever again.” _

_ She pulled away from him and held him at arm’s length, studying his face. _

_ “All you have to do is take my hand." _

 

* * *

 

        Izzy pulled up to an oddly normal looking cabin on a dirt road. The cabin itself surrounded by thick forest. If you didn’t know where you were going, it would seem like there was nothing there at all. Izzy threw on the parking brake and hopped out of the car the same time as Magnus. Their faces were lit dimly, with only  light of the moon and stars. Raphael followed suit, leaping out of the car, teeth bared, eyes open and scanning, looking to see if there was anyone around.

       "We don't have enough time." Magnus muttered, looking at Jace, still in the car who was still bent over in pain/

They made their way to the door. It looked like a simple wooden door with a keyhole just above the door handle. Magnus tried the door.

      It was locked, of course. He raised his hand, about to use magic to open when Izzy stopped him, eyes narrowed with determination.

“I got this.”

        With that, she brought her leg back and forward in a stomping motion right above the lock with such force the door practically exploded open.

       Their small group found themselves facing a few men and women scattered about the cabin, by a couch, standing next to the island counter. They were obviously outnumbered, but it seemed like they had taken their foes off guard.

Izzy cracked her knuckles. 

        “Let’s go find Alec.”

* * *

 

_ Alec's grandmother extended her hand, and he felt something his soul just couldn't quite name. It was so warm and bright, and he felt so weightless and he could feel  home while looking at his grandmother's hand. _

_ He extended his hand very slowly.  _

_ He could be home.  _

_ He could be home. _

* * *

 

    Magnus and Izzy barreled down a flight of stairs to a basement. They could still hear the fight going on upstairs. There were sounds of gunting and crashing from above them, the brawl still in full swing. They soon came to face a large door, made of metal. Izzy couldn’t kick this one down.

        Magnus waved his hands, blowing the door off of its hinges. Izzy went in first, lunging in and swiftly jumping on top of a man wearing a bandage around his throat. Magnus saw Alexander, arms and legs practically bolted to a chair. He wasn't moving. Desperately, Magnus rushed over to Alexander and, with a simple wave of his hands and few uttered words, released Alexander from the grips of the chair. Alexander leaned in Magnus, dead weight against his chest and in his arms. Magnus gently guided Alexander to the floor and into his back and looked over him, kneeling next to the unmoving man with the blue lips.

"Alexander."

         The sound barely came out as a whisper. Magnus put his hands over Alexander's chest, feeling for a pulse that wasn't there. Magnus put both palms over Alexander's heart and started chest compressions. Magnus’s heart was about to thump out of his chest.

 

"Alexander!"

 

* * *

 

_ Alec found himself hesitating. Home. Wasn’t that was he always wanted? A place of warmth and comfort? Or peace and love? This was home, wasn’t it? _

_ But...  _

_ He withdrew his hand. _

_ Phoebe smiled gently. _

_ " I had a feeling you would want to stay. That man means more to you then this, doesn’t he?” _

_ Alec looked downwards, suddenly ashamed. Phoebe placed a gentle hand on his cheek, raising his face up for his eyes to meet hers. _

_ "You shouldn't be ashamed, Alexander. Love is a quiet understanding. It is loyalty through good and bad times. Your love is strong. And it is true. Truer than any love I've ever known. And we are all so proud of you, no matter who you share your heart with. And I am so proud of everything you have done. Everything you will become." _

_ Alec felt his eyes tearing up and he tried to blink them Away. He couldn't feel her hand on his face anymore, and she began to fade away.” _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ His grandmother shook her head. _

_ "Don't be. Just love him with all your heart and that would be enough. I love you, Alexander. I will be here when it's your time. I promise. _

_ As the light faded, Alec was engulfed by the darkness once more, and all the pain came rushing him back to reality _

* * *

       Alec took a deep, shuddering breath, his ribs and sternum constricting his lungs painfully. He struggled to suck in air, coughing so hard he thought he was going to puke from the sheer effort of it as he fought to sit up. His eyesight blurry at first, everything seemed to come in and out of the light. It soon came back into focus. Alec saw a figure in front of him, who definitely wasn’t Dickface or his demon employer, place a gentle hand on his back. The person helped him sit up so he could continue to cough his lungs out. Alec scrambled to find his breath before he recognized the person in front of him.

 

"Magnus?"


	5. lilies that fester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Izzy talk. Alexander tries to make sense of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last re-write, after this there's going to be all new content! Hope you enjoy the story.

       When Alec woke up all he felt was warmth. It was a comforting blanket of haze that wrapped his very soul in a numbing bliss. There were figures above him, blurs of shadows and motions. Alec could tell they were people, at least he hoped they were, but he couldn’t quite open his eyes wide enough to tell. They walked around him, sometimes leaning in close and leaving gentle whispers in their wake. Alec struggled to pay attention to the words that were being spoken to him. The words were blurs, not really foreign anything coherent, or at least anything he could understand. He tried to mutter something back, but his ears were ringing and the world much too bright and dark at the same time, and suddenly he was back, back in the dark room, back to that god-awful chair and those vices on his feet-,

 

        Alec struggled to push himself up. He was stricken with a nauseating dizziness as he tried to rise, his head aching in turmoil. He felt calloused hands on his shoulders and chest push him back down gently. Alec wanted to say something, to do something his thoughts too muddled for him to say much of anything. Those same calloused hands which had pushed him down were placed on top of one of his own, cradling his hand. Alec didn’t know whose hand it was, but it felt… peaceful.  He calmed, trying to concentrate on the feeling of this hand in his, but he soon found it hard to focus on the feel of it as he drifted back off into nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

       Magnus looked over Alexander, who was resting uneasily on one of the Institute's many beds, in a private, secluded room, far away from the headquarters that was full of people bustling about.

 

       Magnus tenderly checked his pulse, which seemed to beat steadily if not weakly. Magnus felt his heart twist as Alexander slept. He placed a gentle hand on the Shadowhunter's forearm and tried not to look down as his legs. Even with healing runes and Magnus's magic, the damage had been too much to fix. It would take time to heal, weeks or even months, time that they didn't have with Valentine's men coming. Magnus knew deep in his heart that he would eventually have to leave Alexander’s bedside to help defend the other Downworlders, but right now all he could, all he wanted to do was keep careful watch of Alexander.

 

       Izzy had draped a blanket across Alexander's upper body, the edge going up to his shoulders, the edge stopping at around mid-thigh. A combined effort of Magnus’ and the Institute's medical officers had set up Alexander's legs in a position that would allow his bones to heal properly with the least amount of pain after three lengthy surgeries. A metal brace enclosed each knee, that reminded Magnus of when polio was ravishing the world. The braces were made of long, intertwined and twisted metal bars, each helping support the shattered kneecaps. Alec had to undergo two open reduction- internal fixation surgeries. The surgeon had to open the skin and put the patella bones back together with metal wires, pins and screws. A couple of the broken pieces of bones were way too small to be fixed and they had to be removed. The surgeon, a tired looking Shadowhunter with a serve pixie cut and a wary expression, said she still didn’t know if Alexander would have full motion of his knees, or even that the pins would hold.She said if things didn’t start to improve, she would have to do a replacement of the patella.

 

      Both knees were severely damaged, but the right leg, comparatively, had fared better than the left, only needing a single intramedullary rod inserted to support his broken femur. It was uncovered, supported by a removable brace.

 

      The left leg far worse off. Not only were three separate intramedullary rods needed for three different breaks in different bones, but there was also a cast was being used to hold the rest of the femur and in place from a fracture that ran nearly all the way up the shin, worse towards the kneecap, and descending down to a hairline fracture closer to the ankle. Alexander had to have metal pins embedded his ankles, keeping his leg and feet connected precariously, the bones and tendons surrounding nearly ripped apart. But that still wasn’t the worst. His feet… they  had gotten the worst of it.

 

      Magnus wasn't even sure how they managed to save them, it would be hard for Alexander to ever walk again unassisted, if ever at all. The lack of blood flow had done quite a number to the nerves in his feet, and there were countless pins keeping the shattered bone pieces together, everything held together on the outside with casts on each foot. There were bits of bones so splintered they had to be removed entirely, making the outlook for Alexander ever being able to walk again with pain very grim.

 

     On top of the massive damage to his bones, Alexander had developed a sepsis infection from the various odd cuts and stab wounds across his collarbone, most likely due to a demon stabbing their fingers into wounds. It was a blessing that Alexander was asleep, although Magnus wasn't sure if the fever from the infection was the cause of it or not.

 

     Izzy walked into the room, holding a new IV saline drip bag, most likely containing a mixture of saile and antibiotics in an attempt to stop the infection. Magnus was drawn away from his thoughts as Izzy, grim-faced, replaced the nearly empty bag hanging from a pole next to the bed, a long tube connecting the bag to Alexander. Izzy tossed the empty bag into the trash, checked the line from Alexander's inner wrist to the drip at the top of the line toward the pole, ensuring no air was in the tube and that there was proper flow of the liquid,  before sitting down at the end of her brother's bed, a mixture of concern and fury splashed across her face.

 

     It was silent for a moment as Magnus eyed Izzy, whose brows were furrowed, her face unreadable.

 

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

 

     “We find him first. He can be tricky."

 

  Izzy erupted into a mixture of fury and grief, her emotions trickling over into her speech. "Tricky? You call this tricky?! Look at him!" she waved her hand at Alec to further her point. "He could have died! It was because of you that-!"

 

      There came a low groan from the bed, and Izzy froze, hand still slightly extended post-emphasis. "Alec?’ She said gently, moving close to her brother's bedside.

 

"Alexander?" Magnus muttered at him, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's, ex boyfriend's, face.

 

     "Alec, hey, it's okay. We've got you. It's okay." Izzy exclaimed softly.

 

      Alec shifted, his eyes moving beneath his shut eyelids as he struggled to open them. Suddenly, Alec's breathing got faster, his movements more intense and jerky. He struggled against the gravity of his own injuries, trying to sit up, his eyes still flickering in a desperate attempt to escape unconsciousness.

 

     Magnus moved quickly, putting two tender hands on Alec's chest, pushing him gently back to the bed, restraining him. If he moved around too much, he could end up hurting himself even more than her was. Magnus used very little strength to guide Alexander back down onto the bed. Magnus took his hands off Alexander’s chest and shoulders. He placed his hand on top Alexander’s hand, the one free of the IV tube. Magnus hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped his hand around Alexander’s, cradling Alexander’s limp hand in his own. He rubbed a comforting thumb across the front of Alexander’s palm. He stayed like that, Alexander’s hand in his own, until the other man relaxed and fell back asleep, seemingly too exhausted to keep up with the world around him.

 

     Izzy was sitting helplessly on the other side of the bed, her face contorted into a mix of sorrow and shame. She looked over her brother and, once making  sure Alexander was out, she looked sheepishly at Magnus in apology.

 

     "Magnus-,” she shook her head. “ I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't blame you." Izzy ran a hand through her frizzy black hair, a rare diversion from her normally well kept, glossy mane. Magnus studied Izzy for a moment. There were deep bags under her eyes, which seemed exhausted.

 

"It's alright, Izzy. I understand. When was the last time you slept? Or had something to eat?"

 

      Izzy shrugged and stood up, leaning on the windowsill and crossing her arms. "I... I don't know, since Alec went for surgery. Three days ago?"

 

"Izzy..." Magnus chided weakly, trying to poke fun. Izzy sniffed, trying to blink tears out of her eyes.

 

      "It's just-," Her voice cracked, thick with emotion, "He's my brother, Magnus. This shouldn't have happened to him. He never..." She trailed off, putting her head in her hands.

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

       "I'm going to go. Get some sleep. Shower, maybe." Izzy muttered. She wiped nose with her sleeve, her eyes squinted and red. With one last lingering look at her brother, before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

 

Magnus watched her leave, letting his guard stay up until the door shut behind her. He turned back to Alexander.

 

      His Alexander.

 

     Magnus put his other hand on top of his, cradling his Alexander’s limp hand in both of his, bit his lower lip. Alexander looked... young. Normally he was always so serious. He was always stressed and concentrated, frown lines on his face as constant as the sun in the sky. Now, sleeping, he looked more his age. He looked like the weight of the world didn't rest on him, just for a moment.

 

Magnus gripped Alec's hand, not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one where my short stint as a trauma intern actually came in handy. I'm glad i switched to the M.E's office, but now i can use my debt from school to make medically accurate-ish fan fiction. In this case, Alec's patellas (kneecaps) would probably be replaced, but i'm taking some liberties here. 
> 
> Also, please tell me what you think of the story so far! I hope this is the right direction that is good for everyone's enjoyment.


	6. of all perilous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers some things.

      Magnus left his bedroom, rubbing exhaustion from his eyes as he did so. He had left the Institute after staying there overnight for nearly a week. He had needed to go home, sleep in his own bed, and feed his cat who was very upset that Magnus had vanished for six days, but was just as glad to have him back.

 

Magnus yawned, waving his hand and his favorite “Better than Gandalf” mug appeared in his his waiting palm.

 

        He looked into the empty mug and willed for coffee to fill it. He’d noticed throughout the years that this was something most mundanes did, wishing a cup would fill itself up. But, being a warlock, the cup did actually fill itself. Magnus balanced mug carefully, now filled to the brim with steaming brown liquid. Magnus took a hesitant sip and recoiled at the gross, stale flavor of it. What he could conjure up seemed to rely heavily on his mood, and right now, he felt like terrible. Like stale coffee.

 

What a metaphor for life.

 

     His phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it, a text from Raphael Santiago. Magnus sighed, one hand holding his phone, the other wrapped firmly around his mug.

* * *

 

**_Vampire01_ ** **:** **_Ahora, necesitamos hablar_ **

 

**Glittery Boi:** **_Qué rollo con el hoyo ?_ **

 

**_Vampire01 : Es un pendejo. ¿Alec, Recuerdas?_ **

 

**_Vampire01: We have a lead. Outside Dumort in ten._ **

 

**Glittery Boi: Got it, hombre.**

 

**_Vampire01 : Don’t call me that._ **

 

_ Glittery Boi has changed the chat name to “Hombres 4 Lyfe” _

 

_**Vampire01** has left the chat. _

* * *

 

      Despite everything, Magnus snickered to himself. So he was trying to find some humor in this whole situation, sue him. What else were you supposed to do when your ex-boyfriend/ still special person you care about suffers massively and almost dies because of you? Magnus hadn’t felt this directly responsible for anything since Raphael showed up on his doorstep after Aldertree had gotten to him, and Magnus  _ still  _ felt bad about that.

 

     Magnus made his way out of the Institute and into the street, making his way to the hotel in the dim light of the morning. He turned a corner, picking up his pace slightly, guilt bubbling up from his stomach and into his throat and he struggled to push the unpleasant feeling down.

 

     Azazel coming to this world was all his fault, really. Alexander was the one who had taken his father out, but the fact that Azazel had managed to come back again gave Magnus a heavy cloak of dread to burden. 

 

     After Alexander had banished him by shooting him with an arrow, he should have been shackled to the rocks of Duduael, the worst dimension of Hell. He should still be there. He should, at the very least, still be in Edom. He shouldn't’ have been able to escape. He he wouldn’t be able to escape, not without help.

 

     Magnus was sure that this thought had occurred to everyone; seeing as how the last time his father came to their plane of existence he had help from that rakefire Jonathan Morgenstern. Someone was playing with things they didn’t understand, or maybe they did. Magnus didn’t know which thought was more terrifying.

 

     Finally he reached the entrance of the hotel and let himself in the front door, where Raphael sat waiting for him in the lobby wearing a crisp suit, eye calculating and cold. Magnus felt a smile twinge around the corners of his lips, but his friend’s lack of enthusiasm lead to Magnus just nodding in greeting.

 

“Magnus. We have much to discuss.”

 

     Magnus nodded and took a seat at the across from his old friend and looked him up and down. Raphael looked just as tired as Magnus did, but there was a certain weary edge in his eyes that reminded him of Alexander. They were both serious, wise beyond their years, and constantly on edge, like any moment they were expecting disaster to appear.

 

     Alexander, however,  even with all of his years of  training, seemed like the type of guy who would show up to someone’s house with flowers. Raphael looked like the type of guy to burn someone’s house down for kicks.

 

“I’m sure as you’re aware, your father couldn’t have escaped a second time without help.”

 

     Magnus sighed into his coffee, which he was still holding with an iron grip.  “Dutifully aware. He made his way to our world much too quickly for it to be a natural occurrence.”

 

Raphael nodded in agreement. 

 

     “Azazel is credited as the corrupter of humans—the angel who taught humanity how to make weapons, knowledge previously known only among angels. It led to the corruption of the world, the creation of war.” 

 

Magnus looked down the well-worn carpet. “Ironic, a demon responsible for giving humanity the knowledge necessary to fight against demons.” 

 

     Raphael nodded in solemn agreement. “I had some people check out some of our sources; there’s talk of a new group growing power, under a  leader they call the Magister.”

 

Magnus almost choked on his coffee, spewing it as he coughed in surprise. Raphael made a face and Magnus waved his mug away.

 

“You’ve heard of him?”

 

     Magnus felt his heart drop into his stomach as he closed his eyes and the pulsing memories of the old days of London began to wash over him… Magnus opened his eyes and rose to his feet in a worry, hands clasped.

 

     “Long ago there was a man who took the name Axel Mortmain. He was smart, deceitful. His parents were killed by Shadowhunters, and he spent his years of plotting his revenge, years that didn’t belong to him naturally.  He extended his life by using dark magic, the type of magic found in the Book of White…” Magnus furrowed his brows as the pieces began to fall into place. The Book of White, his own father escaping from Hell… it couldn’t be possible. Could it?

 

“He’s dead. He has to be. I saw-, he has to be dead.”

 

      “There was a body, yes?”

 

     Magnus stopped in his tracks. “No. We never found a body. There was this great inferno, we thought there was no way… Raphael, you need to lock everything down. Keep your people safe and out of the streets until we can figure this out. Mortmain is a very dangerous man. Can you come with me?”

 

Not missing a beat, his companion nodded. “I’ll send out a warning across the city. Where are we going?”

 

     “The Institute-, hang on.”  Magnus pulled out his phone and dialed Izzy, his fingers almost trembling. If Magnus was right, if this was truly the work of Axel Mortmain and his followers, it would mean that the whole of New York and every single inhabitant in it would be in danger. 

 

Izzy picked up after the third ring.

 

_ “Magnus?” _

 

Her voice was tinged with something that made Magnus’s stomach lurch. It wasn’t her usual self confidence. It was something much different. Fear.

 

“Izzy, you need to lock the Institute down,”

 

_ “Magnus,” _

 

“You need to get an eye on Alexander,”

 

_ “Magnus, I-,” _

 

“You need to make sure, no one should-,”

 

_ “Alec’s gone.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you were keen of this update! I recognize that if you haven't read the novels that the emergence of this character doesn't make sense, but I hope to merge the two narratives to make an enjoyable story. Please be patient with me as I go through my notes and random scribbles of thought and form a more original serial. Please tell me what you think of this added development! Have you ever read the novels?


End file.
